Swept Away
by Flameheart of Thunderclan
Summary: The day of Gorsekit's apprentice ceremony, his life is put on pause as an unsuspecting hawk swoops down and takes him away from everything. One-shot. The Clan of Clouds Challenge.


**Here is my first challenge for The Clan of Clouds! :D ( which by the way is awesome. You ppl should join it!)**

Gorsekit padded out of the nursery, following his over-excited sister, Rowankit. The ginger dappled she-cat glanced over her shoulder, waving her tail.

" Come on, Gorsekit. Couldn't you be a little happy and less serious today?" Rowankit mewed teasingly, reaching over to bat his nose.

Gorsekit shrugged." We're becoming apprentices today. There's no more time for silly kit games."

Rowankit huffed in slight annoyance." You never had time for kit games for the last two moons!" She exclaimed in exasperation." You were too busy learning hunting and fighting techniques from Willowpaw and Treepaw."

" You have to learn all you can before becoming an apprentice, so you're ready for it."

His sister protested," But can't learning wait until _after_ we become apprentices?"

" I guess it could. But I want to be able to go ahead and know it all," Gorsekit replied, standing up straighter and lifting his chin.

Rowankit rolled her eyes and trotted towards the medicine den. She emerged moments later with a ball of moss in her jaws, eyes gleaming. She placed the mossball in front of Gorsekit.

" One more game of mossball?" She meowed hopefully.

Gorsekit grinned." I can't say no to that. Nor can I say no to my sister."

Rowankit laughed, picking up the mossball again." Catch!"

She threw it in a high arc over Gorsekit's head. He leaned back his head, squinting against the sun, before leaping up and grabbing the mossball. He held it in his teeth proudly, tossing it back to Rowankit.

As they continued playing their game, Gorsekit's legs began to feel tired from leaping after the mossball so many times. When his sister threw it one last time, Gorsekit sprang up. He landed on all four paws,yelping as one paw twisted and he sprawled on the ground.

Suddenly a shadow swept over him." Very funny, Rowankit. Quit messing around," he growled, clenching his teeth.

" Gorsekit! Look out!" Rowankit shrieked in horror.

He looked up, seeing not Rowankit, but a large hawk swooping down with its talons outstretched to grab Gorsekit. His eyes widened, and he fought to get to his paws. Just as he pulled himself up, Gorsekit felt thorn sharp claws gripping his sides.

He yowled in fear, writing and clawing the legs of the hawk. Gorsekit succeeded in only making the hawk's grip tighter, until it felt like the big bird was choking every drop of breath from the kit's body.

" No! Gorsekit!" Gorsekit heard his mother, Amberblossom, screech in fear and fury. Gorsekit felt claws swipe through his fur, and looked down to see the pain-filled green eyes of his mother.

He whimpered as the hawk carried him away, the calls of Amberblossom and Rowankit fading away. Gorsekit closed his eyes tightly.

 _I'm sorry,Rowankit, for never wanting to play kit games with you._

Gorsekit shuddered from the stinging cool air whipping his face and making his ears numb.

 _Amberblossom, I'll miss you. Take care of Rowankit for me..._

He jerked his head up, blinking open his eyes. Suddenly, the hawk loosened its grip on Gorsekit, letting the bundle of fur plummet to the ground. A soundless, terrified wail escaped his jaws.

 _I love you both, Rowankit and Amberblossom. I hope you know I'll never forget you and will wait for you forever in Starclan. Until then, goodbye..._

Then Gorsekit hit the ground with a thud and his world went dark. He blinked open his eyes to find himself in a starry clearing.

" I-is this... Starclan?" Gorsekit asked hesitantly.

He gasped as a cat came forward." Duskclaw!"

Duskclaw smiled at Gorsekit sadly." Yes, son. This is Starclan." He sighed." You were too young to die. Gorsekit, you had so much ahead of you."

" It was just my time I guess," Gorsekit mewed.

Duskclaw nodded." I suppose so. I'm sure you want to see your mother and Rowankit one last time?"

Gorsekit perked up." I can?"

" Starclan is allowing you to. Just this once. Come. Follow me."

Gorsekit bounded after his father and soon they appeared in the Windclan camp. Gorsekit's eyes lit up when he saw his sister.

" Rowankit!" He called happily, taking a step forward.

Gorsekit looked up at his father." She can hear me... Right?"

Duskclaw nodded." Yes. Rowankit and Amberblossom both can. Now go and talk to them one last time."

Gorsekit approached Rowankit." Sister?"

Her ears perked up." Gorsekit?" She meowed.

" Yes, Rowankit."

Her eyes stretched wide." B-but you died!"

Gorsekit blinked." I'm in Starclan now. They're letting me see you and Amberblossom one more time."

Rowankit purred. Then she touched her nose to his." I wish you hadn't died," she murmured.

Gorsekit flicked an ear and caught Duskclaw waving his tail as a signal in the corner of Gorsekit's eye.

" I must go now. Tell Amberblossom not to mourn for me too much. Become the best warrior ever, Rowankit," Gorsekit mewed regretfully, pulling away from his sister's touch.

Rowankit meowed a farewell, dipping her head. Gorsekit padded back to his father. As they faded back to Starclan, Gorsekit got one more glimpse of Rowankit.

 _I'll remember you, Rowankit... Always._

 **Okay and that's that. So sad...**


End file.
